


Master and Apprentice

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Following the Battle of Malacore, Vader brings a near dead Ahsoka to the empire and lays a ultimatum at her feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the season final of season 2 of Star Wars Rebels. I only just saw the final the other day and this scene bloomed in my head. 
> 
> Anyway i am thinking i shall make this a five chapter story, so you can expect to see more.

-Vader- 

Limping, Vader returned to his ship, the ramp lowering as he approached. A single trooper sat behind the controls, the armored man standing and saluting the Dark Lord as he boarded. "Lord Vader are you-" Vader raised his hand, using the force to crush the trooper's windpipe momentarily, silencing his questions about the sith lord's wellbeing. Releasing him, the trooper coughed as he leaned on the pilot's chair for support but he did not speak. 

Easing his body into a chair, Vader raised his helmeted face to the solider, his left eye still exposed, the red and amber retina following the trooper's ever move. "Go into the temple" he said wheezing from a partially damaged vocal configuration. "You will find a injured torguta woman...disarm her and bring her to the ship." The trooper snapped a salute and jogged down the ramp, his gun at the ready. 

Vader leaned back in the chair and coughed, clutching his chest, Ahsoka...she had come so far since the days she was a jedi, some distant part of the sith lord felt pride for her progress. Her words though stayed in his mind, spoken in her soft but determined voice over and over, "I am no jedi" she had said, "No you are not my apprentice, you have become so much more" Vader thought to himself, his fist curling on his lap. Then as the temple collapsed around them, "I wont leave your side! Not this time!" Vader looked down at his hands, remembering when only one of them had been metal and the other flesh. Remembering afternoons spent in the Jedi Temple, his hands sliding over her reddish orange skin to place her small childlike hands in the proper formed places on her training saber. He could still hear her squeals of delight, and feel her arms around his neck when she hugged him. 

Ahsoka was the part of him, that his Master could not kill, finding out she had survived Order 66 had been a blow, part of him wanted to hunt her down and bring her back to the Empire with him. As he trained the inquisitors to stand there own against jedi, he often lamented on how if he had Ahsoka the Inquisitors would be no longer needed. 

"I am No jedi" 

Those words had given him pause, he had arrived on Malacor prepared to kill all he found there, but now...he had a new task in mind. He would heal his former padawan, and when she woke...

Shaking his head he looked up as the Trooper trotted dutifully back up the ramp, Ahsoka tossed over his shoulders, he laid her down gently on a cot and handcuffed her to the wall. Vader handed the trooper a force inhibitor collar and watched as he strapped it around the woman's neck. Unconsciously his fingers rose to the back of his own neck, pressing into the burnt flesh under the collar of his suit, where he had once had a slave collar, a microchip embedded in his flesh that made him a slave on Tatooine. 

"My lord?" the troopers words stopped the sith's train of thought, with a wave of dismissal he said "Chart a course for the fleet, take us home solider." 

-Ahsoka-

For weeks now, Ahosoka had known only darkness, sometimes she heard voices from the outside and other times she felt her soul slipping into the force. Part of her wanted to live, wanted to open her eyes and take on the next challenge, the other part of her wanted to die. She wanted to let go and finally be free of this war, of this life where she had lost so much and suffered even more. Nightmares were the only things keeping her company, often she cried out for Master Yoda, chasing his little green form through trees and over swamps. 

Often she jerked in her sleep, screaming Anakin's name, begging him to come home, to be alive, on those days she occasionally could tell someone wearing leather gloves was gently stroking her lekku, not speaking but touching her softly as if in comfort. During those moments she would whisper "Master...I'm sorry" over and over until sleep took her again. 

-Vader- 

Ahsoka had been in a coma for two entire months since there battle on Malacore, Vader had seen to it that a healer was by her side at all times. His heavy boots echoed as people dodged him, parting like the sea as he made his way to the private quarters turned sick room he had set up so his former padawan could heal. The door slid open and he stepped inside, securing it shut, the Healer he found the humanoid bent over ahsoka, pale fingers pressed against her throat, "Lord Vader" the healer said standing straight, "I think we have finally come to the day." 

"And what day is that?" he asked in his cold unforgiving artificial voice, "The day we wake Lady tano of course" Vader's heavy breathing paused and the healer frowned a moment, before the sith slowly nodded "If she is ready...then make it so." With a brisk nod the healer moved disconnecting some wires, and sliding the force inhibitor collar back around her skinny neck. securing the device, he started to inject her with the stimulant that would waken her from her coma. 

Vader slowly sat down in the chair by her bed side, the healer bowed and said "I shall wait outside my lord, when you have need of me i shall be ready." The pale man exited and vader's inhumane eyes watched Ahsoka's heart beat stronger and stronger, he reached out a oddly gentle hand and ran his leather clad fingers down her lekku, a habit he had gotten into when he would comfort her as a child, and one he should have done away with, but in this moment he would not refuse her comfort as she awoke in yet another new life. 

-Ahsoka-

There it was again the gentle hand, she followed the touch, followed the presence she felt to the surface of her mind and then..slowly she opened her eyes. She looked up at the armored man who leaned over her ever so slightly, Vader moved back a bit but his hand had frozen on her shoulder. Blinking a few times Ahsoka swallowed, her parched throat bobbing. "W..Why Didn't you kill me.." she rasped, accepting a glass of water as it was handed to her. 

"Would you rather i have?" the dark man said cooly, Ahsoka seemed to mull that question over before answering, "I do not know." Letting her eyes wander she realized she must be in the empire, but she was not confined to a cell, she turned her eyes back on the man beside her, "An-Vader...why?" she whispered. Her former master lurched to his feet, pacing the room. "You told me you are no jedi" he said turning to her after a few strides around the cramped room. Ahsoka blinked but nodded "I heard you Ahsoka" he said her name out loud for the first time, "You called out for me. For the man i was. even for the man i am." Ahsoka felt the blood leave her face as Vader approached, he took her shackled hand in his large artificial one. "You are no jedi, I can train you. Your place is at my side." 

Ahsoka blanched, "I..no no I can't your the enemy, i never could." unbidden the image of standing beside this man, of calling him Master arose to her mind, a warm tendril of affection balled in her stomach, in some ways she realized she could have Anakin back.. 

Vader straightened and she knew her answer had angered him he turned to the door but she called out "Wait" he turned his opaque eyes to her, as she said "I need time to think" Vader let out a snort of derision that sounded more like his vocal frequency short firing, "You have twenty four hours." Was his only reply as he swept from the room. 

The healer rushed in, speaking to her quickly, but her eyes stayed glued to the door, her world inside her mind torn asunder, she now had a chance to make a decision that could make or break the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ahsoka- 

Ahsoka never held herself in much high esteem, true when she had been chosen to be Anakin Skywalker's padawan she knew the implications for a destiny far greater then her fellow classmates would be obvious, and once she donned her padawan beads and walked down the spacious temple hallways there had been whispered comments and uneasy glares. 

Anakin was a powerful Jedi, a charismatic man, he had come to the temple late in life and despite being a decorated jedi and celebrated hero of the republic he had made many mistakes and was reckless, many Jedi in the temple did not think it was wise he have an apprentice, and others her fellow classmates were jealous, the younglings hero worshipped Master skywalker, even Ahsoka. 

But even in all her self doubt, Ahsoka knew that whichever side of this war she chose, it could decide the end. Anakin had chosen her not just for her heart, but her power, her prowess. And now, Vader was choosing her again for the same exact reasons, and part of her hoped because he truly did miss his former apprentice. After some time, the healer helped her dress in soft clothes and a robe, and settled her into a wheel chair with a blanket on her lap. Her medication was moved to the chair and the healer took her for a walk through the ship. pointing out different things to the injured torguta. 

It felt strange being treated like an honored guest, though for the most part they were ignored, if anyone spoke to either healer or patient, salutes were snapped into place. After stopping for tea in the mess hall the healer gained permission to bring Ahsoka onto the bridge, wheeling the chair to a gravlift she keyed in the floor they needed. 

As they entered the bridge a cadet called out "Commander Tano on the Bridge!" all stood to attention and saluted her, overwhelmed she nodded her thanks, taking the nod as dismissal the bridge returned to being a hive of activity. Brought to the command station she met the eyes of a severe red haired man, "Commander Tano, good to see you are awake." he said "My name is Admiral Brendol Hux,*" 

Ahsoka shook hands with the man "Not to be rude but..why did they um.." 

"Salute? Miss tano you are a decorated hero of the clone wars, your leadership in battle is still respected by the empire, and always will be." his tone was brisk but the ends of his lips played into a smile. "Lord vader speaks highly of you so if anyone has the respect of the troops it would be someone that vader respects. " turning back to the observation windows Ahsoka followed his gaze, "Admiral what mission is this ship on? Where are we going?" 

The admiral chuckled "Well there was a skirmish above the planet sybensco and the planets supplies are cut off until further notice due to the wreckage, we are residing in a star destroyer, so we are making an attempt at a mercy mission." 

"Mercy mission?" Ahsoka said aghast, "The empire arent all monsters lady tano" his tone was clipped in his reply, the admiral turned his back on the patient and healer leaving Ahsoka mouth hanging open. Acknowledging the dismissal the healer turned the chair and navigated the halls on the way back to the room. Once safe inside her room she looked to the healer "Does the empire do these mercy missions often?" 

The healer nodded as she aided Ahsoka back into bed "Oh yes my lady, Lord Vader insists on them. usually surprises the whole lot of us to see such a man want to do some good but i know thepeople we help are grateful." 

The Healer's news sunk in, Vader was insisting on mercy missions, which meant, perhaps the light in him had not died after all. With a deep breath she asked the Healer to summon Lord Vader. 

The imposing man hadn't even stepped through the door when she said "yes. I'll do it. I'll be your apprentice again." 

Her expression determined she could feel the pleasure rolling off her former master in waves, Ahsoka prayed to whomever was listening that this would not be a choice she would soon regret, that perhaps she could save Anakin and turn him to the light. Though despite whatever outcome she knew, she would destroy the empire from within, or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and kudos for this fic <3 i'm really bad at updating due to life being insane but i'm going to try to get back on track. Merry Christmas to all!

Before she knew what was happening, Ahsoka had been with the empire for two months. This time though she was awake for every second of it, her sick room had been turned back into a normal set of quarters so she was never far from Vader and for the first few weeks she was escorted by an armed guard everywhere she went. As she healed though, Vader opted for less guards, his only explanation being that he knew they could not hold her so why bother? 

Training began in earnest and on some days she found herself relaxing into old rhythms, doing things she had done when Vader was once Anakin. Stretching out at sunrise, as if the rakish Jedi still stood beside her, slowly going through the motions of preparing for combat. Saber training was even worse then she had feared, in the time since Anakin had died and Vader had been born, Ahsoka's old master had become even more powerful, even more skilled, but amongst the new knowledge he had exchanged recklessness for ruthlessness. Instead of treating there sessions like a game of give and take, he attacked her without holding back, all but beating her into the training room floors. 

Days later she would still be feeling the burn of his training in her muscles. Whenever they did speak it was on sith doctrine, and not much else. Whenever she brought up stories of the past her words were met with sharp dismissal. On the eve of her third month training under Vader he brought her a small triangular object, "A sith holocron" she said in amazement, accepting the item, her old sense of wonder taking over. "Your task today is not to train or meditate but to open the device. Once you have, come to me in my quarters and speak of what you have learned as proof." 

He left without so much as a goodbye, the door slamming shut behind him. Sliding to the floor she placed the holocron in front of her crossed legs and closed her eyes, reaching out to the force that surrounded the object much as the force surrounded everything. Her first several attempts didn't work, sometimes accidentally turning the holocron into a projectile and sending it flying across the cramped room. 

 

Frustrated and annoyed she huffed and slid to the floor, when something that Maul had told Ezra came back to her "The dark side must be used to open it." her jaw tightened as she realized the truth of that statement. While glaring at the device she once again closed her eyes and reached out to the darkness that followed her every day. In her mind's eye the darkside latched onto her blood orange skin, sliding across her limbs and settling on her shoulders like a blanket, fighting the urge to fight the darkside she allowed it to immerse her in its comforting warmth. Sweat beaded along her brow and she whimpered softly as she and the darkside danced around one and other, testing each other. 

Anakin's voice floated in her mind, calling her name, telling her to reach for him, to come home to him. "Master i can't" she whispered, her eyes remained shut but in front of her tense form, the holocron wrose off the floor and opened, darkness pooling from it in thick waves. Anakin's voice only became louder, "They didn't believe in you Ahsoka, the council turned its back on you when you needed them most. Please, i wont let you done snipps come to me. "

Obi-wan's voice struggled to be heard through the darkness but subconsciously Ahsoka pushed his little light that formed in her minds eye and leaned into the part of the darkness where Anakin's voice came from. "Even Master Plo gave up on you, but i never did. " "But your vader now!" she sobbed "Your evil!" she tried to curl in on herself but the darkness held her firm, its power over her absolute now that the holocron had been opened. "Obi-Wan did this to me Ahsoka, i was trying to protect the people of the empire, trying to end the war. He betrayed me, he mutilated me, now i am a monster. He created me." 

Painful sobs tore from her chest, she desperately wanted to be a little padawan again, so she could have both Obi and Ani in her life again. They were the only fathers, only family she ever knew and now she felt so alone. But anakin was right...he had never turned his back on her, and as Vader he had given her a chance to choose him instead of kill her outright. 

No sooner had that thought settled in her mind, did the darkness swell to fill the room, the metal walls creeked from the pressure and then all at once the darkness dove into Ahsoka's body as her consciousness gave out.


	4. Chapter 4

_"He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby_ become _a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."_

She spent an additional hour with the holocron, working through the pain in her chest. Allowing emotions to grow without guiltily stamping them out was a new and foreign concept to her, as a Jedi apprentice she had learned only how to push her emotions away, but then again being paired off with her former master, she was able to recognize the dark side in her rage even then. Now as she sat cross legged on the floor of her quarters, the small holocron floating in front her she gazed subconsciously into the abyss that was a life time of anger and pain. Blood red light lit the room but through her shut eyes, Ahsoka barely noticed the disturbance her inner eye staring into a roiling darkness she had spent her entire life creating and hiding.

She saw herself standing beside a cavern, the swirling contents was her rage and anger, her pain, bending at the waist she delicately leaned over the cavern and stared with wide eyes into the murky depths. Images appeared on the surface, her parents giving her to a fake jedi, other children in the temple teasing her, her feelings for Bariss and the betrayal the followed. The memories made her muscles tense and she felt the anger inside her but did not see how to use it, she tentatively reached out a hand to touch the murky depths of the cavern and stumbled when her finger came away covered in a thick tar like substance. It pulled her down into the depths and the closer she became she could hear voices, taunts, jeers, her own thoughts , and lies she had been told over and over again. 

While the rage and darkness pooled in her soul and dragged her into its depth she still could not discern how to use it to her advantage, unlike the force her emotions were not wild, in fact they were almost tame. So lost in her meditation she did not hear the door to her room opening and closing, nor did she hear the imposing man who stood behind her. Not until he spoke "Do not fight it" Vader instructed her "Surrender to your darkness Ahsoka, surrender to your pain and emotion." 

In her minds eye she thrashed struggling to breathe, the floating holocron shook but Vader seemed only to be encouraged. "the very people who swore to be your family, do you recall how the moment you needed them they turned there backs on you?" The red light coming from the holocron pulsed as Vader's words reached Ahsoka even in her mind, "They cast you out. You were right to leave...I would have preferred to keep you at my side but they did not deserve you. That was called love, the jedi forbade it, those feelings for Padawan Ofee were forbidden as well, along with your desire to be a family with me and padme.

They would have rather killed you and then saw you return to my side. They used you, and you know it to be true. Search your feelings, you were always right, the only person who ever wanted you was..." With a strangled yell the pieces of the holocron exploded and floated around each other in a mismatched globe pattern, the red light pulsed like a beating heart. In a voice so soft Ahsoka did not know was possible for her master he finished his thought, "Me." Her eyes snapped open and she starred at the display her shoulders heaving. "We are the monsters they have created Ahsoka"

Vader said his presence now tangible as her force signature seemed to block out any other snese of those living around them. "You have fought for others for so long. watched those vile things called innocents ruin the word and your life. Its time you fight for yourself, for your future." His words thundered in her soul as she stared into the now tangible abyss before her, the darkness bleeding from the hole in the world, she leaned over it, her power flowing into the abyss freely. She felt as if her heart was broken right down to her soul as the flood gates on her rage opened and out poured a torrential down pour of emotion and power. The ball of darkness exploded into the room shattering electronics, shooting through the walls and shattering furniture. Vader stood behind her, his body language impassive, as he watched her finally let go. For years he could sense her potential for darkness and now it was growing like a weed in a garden of eden and if there was any good left in the girl he planned to choke it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka discovers the man beneath the mask. 
> 
> (notes at the end.)

Drained and full of so much anger and emotion her soul hurt, Ahsoka crumpled to the floor of the training room and sobbed. It hurt so much, it hurt, so so much. He was right, she knew he was right. Shaking with sobs she didn’t hear the sound of metal clad knees as they knelt behind her on the cold durasteel floor.   
She didn’t hear the hiss of hydrolics as Vader removed his helm and pulled the wheeping girl into his arms. Ahsoka didn’t care if his arms werent warm like they once were, she just laid there sobbing against the cold steel of his armor, dead to the world and what was happening around her until he spoke.

“Ahsoka” the torguta froze, her sobs cut off at there legs at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t spoken to her without the helmet, without the sound of a machine to cover his voice. What she heard was not what she expected, instead his voice was warm and familiar. 

Ahsoka jerked out of his arms and turned spinning on her knees to face him and gasped her eyes wide in shock. The face before her was scarred, burnt in some spots with shocks of hair learning to grow in the damaged environment. “Ahoska?” he said again and his voice washed over her, a new sob broke from her chest and she flung herself at Vader at the sound her arms around his neck her face buried in the skin she found, it was damaged and mottled but it was still him. “Master” she cried “Anakin” 

Vader allowed her a moment to sob into his half human chest and strocked her montrals as gently as he could with mechanical hands before he spoke. “Anakin is dead.” he said his voice lowering as if the sith lord feared his true voice being heard. 

“But Master you….you look like your old self. “ Ahsoka sniffed rubbing at her nose, feeling for a moment like the small little girl she once was when her master had met her. 

Vader scowled and lurched to his feet, he held out a hand and his helmet flew into his grip. “I am not. i do not look like him.” he ground out, turning from her to pace the room. He ran a hand through his ragged hair and in the dim lighting he looked like her skyguy again. 

“Obi wan did this to me” he said after a few moments of silence “He came to mustafar with the desire to see me dead. He removed my legs, my last flesh and blood arm and he let me burn but the coward had not the stomach to watch me burn for long. I got away. Before the fires of lava consumed me, i crawled on my stomach like some sort of urchin.” 

Ahsoka stayed where she was, on her knees watching him pace, allowing Vader to finally, at long last tell her what happened. He threw his helm and it crashed against the wall denting the durasteel of the ship. “My master found me, barely clinging to life.” he turned his angry gaze on ahsoka but she did not flinch, not when she finally saw his eyes, deep amber with crimson circling the black iris. 

“Don’t you see? He made me a monster. I was trying to do what was best for the republic and my brother. My best friend, tried to destroy me. After he used Padme to find me, to hunt me down. After she…” the room shook as he screamed the memories like vicious tools clawing at his brain. 

Ahsoka still did not move she let him rage and let him speak, he closed in on her, stalking towards her like a predator with prey. She rose to her feet as he approached and looked up into his dark eyes as he boxed her in until she was backed against the wall, the cold durasteel causing goosebumps to prickle on her arms. 

“I am a monster.” he growled and she felt the darkness around them she felt his pure hatred for all the jedi but she also felt a small kernal of hope that laid in her. She was no jedi, he knew that but he didnt want to lose her next. “So am i” she replied her voice low and soft. His chest heaved with the deep breathes he was trying to force through his damaged lungs and he leaned closer, the metal of his suit pressing her into the wall. 

He was close now, so close she felt his breath across her lips and she stared into his eyes, not flinching she let him into her personal space but did not give ground. “Are you with me?” he rasped. 

Ahsoka licked her chapped lips feeling the trail of salt left by her tears. She placed a hand on the side of his face, the side that was burnt and scarred over she swallowed hard and said; 

“To The Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy gods its been forever since i touched this fic. I was going through my works and i decided i would read this one through and if i got my muse back i would write, if not i would end it. And what do you know? HOLY FUCKING MUSE BATMAN. 
> 
> I ended up writing. So no the end isn't here yet, i have no idea how long this story will be but i am so grateful to you readers who keep bookmarking, commenting and kudos-ing. Thank you <3


	6. Chapter Six

Six Months Later

Ahsoka’s blades crashed into her opponents blade as she dominated the sparring ring. The inquisitor she fought crumpled under her stength, taking a knee as the torguta woman pressed her into the ground. 

“Do you yield!?” Ahsoka hissed her eyes glowing in the light of her sabers. She had dedicated herself to training under Vader until she knew enough to fill in the gaps left by the Jedi. 

She trained occasionally with the Emperor’s inquisitors and served the Emperor but all knew her only loyalty was to Lord Vader. Her master watched as she defeated each of Palpatine’s acolytes his pride rippling through the force. 

Ahsoka was a force to be reckoned with and her power only grew as she gave herself to her Master’s will. There was a piece in her submission, a euphoria in accepting the will of another. During the day she trained and they remained opposite, far apart. 

At night she shared his quarters and when he wasn’t using the maintenance pod for his suit he would join her on the couch and they would review there data pads, he would remove his helmet and look on her with his eyes, the eyes she knew so well.   
They enjoyed being together, each other’s silence was a blessing to enjoy. He was there for her more then ever before, he woke her when she screamed from her nightmares, he reminded her to use her pain as a weapon. Finally they were connected like they had been before, united in all things. 

The inquisitor gasped out a yes and Ahsoka backed off accepting the victory. The Emperor stood by his enforcer his displeasure a living thing. “This is the fifth time you have defeated Inquisitor Trey” he said his voice booming across the training area. 

“Yes My lord” Ahsoka said with a bow her sabers extinguished. The Inquisitor rose on shaking legs to stand beside her his eyes on the ground. The Emperor looked him over and sighed in disgust “Kill him.” 

Ahsoka’s heart did a flip and for half a second she considered hesitating, but she felt her Master down the bond they had developed a pressure in her brain telling her she had no choice. The Inquisitor made a sound of outrage and Ahsoka turned and sent her Saber’s blade through his body in a shower of color. 

The Inquisitor’s cry was cut short as his body was severed in half. The Emperor made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and he gestured “Vader, Come and bring your protege.” Ahsoka tried not to think of the dead man as she slid her sabers onto her belt and followed here master into the throne room. 

The Emperor settled himself on his throat and as one Vader and Ahsoka knelt at the foot of his dais. Heartbeats passed as the Emperor looked over them, before turning his chair to the wide windows behind him. “Rise” he said. 

Standing Ahsoka risked a glance at her master whose’ emotionless mask did not tell her much. “What is thy bidding my master?” Vader rumbled in his mechanical purr. “Your apprentice has reached the final stages of her training, soon she shall be ready for missions. Give her to me.” 

“My master?” he said his confusion even noted through his labored breathing. “She shall serve me and should i deem her ready, she will be returned to you.” 

Vader bowed his head in deference though his mind was a tumultuous storm. Ahsoka belonged at his side, with him. No one else not even his master. “I must asses if she is as capable without you, as she is at your side. “ the Emperor continued finally turning his chair back to the two. 

Ahsoka reached for Vader down there bond but felt nothing, only cold silence as she bowed. “As you wish my lord.”


End file.
